


Family Name

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Themed, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: This was going to be their first Christmas as a couple, and the last before they became parents. The pace that everything had moved this year was astounding.





	Family Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettshazam (thepinupchemist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/gifts).



> So this fic has mpreg in it, I like to write it and some of my friends like to read it. All good if thats not for you, this fic was written as a gift for scarlettshazam anyway.

Craig hadn’t really been in the Christmas spirit this year. It wasn’t because he was unhappy technically, he was just tired and the festive season seemed to just filter around him. Their baby was coming in only a few weeks - he’d all but forgotten. 

 

Tweek put the tree up by himself, Craig hadn’t even offered to help because he was pretty sure he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He spent most of his time either in bed or on the couch, whichever felt the most comfortable at the time. He was too pregnant to work and school was out for the Christmas break, so all he could do was sit around feeling fat and uncomfortable. Tweek tried to help, but Craig couldn’t help it, he was just a grinch - pregnant or not. 

 

But Tweek was trying, and Craig had to give him that. This baby had been a total accident and had blindsided both of them, they weren’t really even together when it was conceived. They were now, now they lived together and shared a bed and everything. It all happened so fast and it was kind of a mess. But still, it was nice, in a weird, overwhelming way. Maybe all the milestones in their relationship had been rushed and unromantic but they both really liked each other. Craig was feeling positive about the future in that aspect, that he and Tweek were a good couple with a good future. Something in his gut told him that this was right. 

 

This was going to be their first Christmas as a couple, and the last before they became parents. The pace that everything had moved this year was astounding.

 

Unfortunately though, Craig was miserable. He wasn’t even thinking about how painful labour was going to be, he wanted the kid out that badly. He was grateful for the medical reprieve that school had given him, he couldn’t imagine trying to write papers in this state. Tweek still stayed up diligently to write his and Craig kept him company when he couldn’t sleep. Which was all the time now, it seemed like no matter what position the baby rested in, Craig was in pain and uncomfortable.

 

He hadn’t done any Christmas shopping because just the idea of being in a shopping centre gave him an anxiety attack. He was grateful that most of the people in his life weren’t expecting a gift from him - saving for the baby was the first priority. He’d meant to get Tweek something though, in fact he thought  _ he had  _ done. He guesses this is what everyone means by “baby brain” because he went back later, much much later to realise that he hadn’t actually bought anything. He’d only had it sitting in his cart, and forgotten to actually check out. Tweek had come home that day to find him an emotional mess, and spent most of the night consoling him that it didn’t matter. That he didn’t need a gift, eventually they’d just agreed that they could figure out gifts later, when Craig was feeling less terrible. He still felt guilty about it though.

 

This was also going to be their first Christmas spent away from family, it was the first Christmas break Craig wasn’t going back for. They needed to save money for the baby and Craig was just too close to his due date to justify making the trip home. It was just going to be him, Tweek and the baby rapidly running out of space in his belly. 

 

The latch of the door clicked and Craig instantly perked up a little, knowing that Tweek was home for the evening. Tweek was either busting his ass at school or at work lately and Craig definitely felt guilty about sitting at home and eating all the food all day in comparison. He knew that he really  _ couldn’t  _ work but he still felt guilty nonetheless. 

 

Tweek was already grinning as he strode through the door, his hair windswept and his cheeks red from the cold snow outside. He placed down a few bags near the couch before discarding his scarf and winter jacket and plonking down next to Craig. 

 

The first thing he did was lean in for a kiss, which made Craigs stomach flip. It was weird, they lived together and Craig was about to have their baby but sometimes he still felt like he was in the honeymoon phase. Tweek had seen him in some truly disgusting situations that an early relationship should never experience and still they made each other feel like  _ this.  _ Tweek always leant in for a kiss before reaching for his belly, Tweek wanted  _ him,  _ not just because of the baby. 

 

“What are you so happy about?” Craig asked him when they broke apart. Tweek still stroked a thumb lovingly on the side of his stomach, still keeping them close.

 

“I dunno” Tweek said “it’s pretty cool that I get to come home to you I guess… and that we’re  _ -nnn- _ having a baby so soon. I’m really excited about it.”

 

Craig chuckled, he was excited too, underneath the worry and the discomfort. He just struggled to juggle in his head wanting to do all these nice romantic things for his relatively new boyfriend Tweek and wanting to curl up and become a disgusting cave troll because being pregnant was  _ hard.  _

 

“Sorry I’ve been so awful over this whole season” Craig said “it’s our first Christmas like,  _ together  _ and I wanted to make it special but I just  _ can’t.  _ I just don’t have the energy to do all those things couples would normally do like go see Christmas lights or decorate the tree or anything.”

 

Tweek sighed, his head tipping to rest on Craig’s shoulder and his hand still firmly on his belly. 

 

“I don’t care about that stuff man” Tweek said “I like being with you, I don’t want you to put on a  _ -ah-  _ show for me. I like you, even if your feet hurt too much to go out on  _ -nghh-  _ dates or you’re being kinda grumpy. I like the time we spend together, here.”

 

“Me too” Craig replied “I like when we spend time together, just as a family.”

 

It was still a concept they were getting used to, being a family. Craig hadn’t really had any aspirations for his future regarding a spouse and babies. All of those ideas had been vague and interchangeable - his only real goal had been to get his nursing degree. But somehow he’d managed to stumble right into a family, and he couldn’t picture giving them up now. 

 

“Speaking of family” Tweek said, removing himself from Craig’s side. Craig found himself whining involuntarily at the loss of Tweek’s warmth. Tweek didn’t seem to notice, instead he was rooting around in one of the bags he’d dropped by the couch on his way in. He continued to do so until he found a small box, smartly presented with a ribbon tied around. He handed it to Craig wordlessly.

 

“What is this?” Craig asked, it wasn’t even Christmas yet. 

 

“Just open it” Tweek said, waving him away “I wanted you to have this before  _ -hnn- _ Christmas Day.” 

 

Craig unwrapped the ribbon as carefully as he could, not wanting to ruin the pretty presentation of the box. He lifted the lid slowly to reveal a silver Christmas bauble with something written on it in matching silver glitter. Craig stares at it dumbly for a few seconds, unsure what to do.

 

“Take it out!” Tweek said “ _ -gah-  _ read it!”

 

Craig exhaled slowly and did as he was told, carefully removing the bauble from its protective packaging in the box and hanging it off his finger. As he dangled it above his face he could read the words  _ “Baby Tucker”  _ written in the silver glitter.

 

His free hand instantly went to his stomach, almost any mention of “baby” got that reaction from him. He blinked at the little ornament, trying not to tear up.

 

“It’s so beautiful Tweek… but the kids not even born yet” he said, still watching it spin as it dangled off his finger. 

 

“What does it  _ say  _ though, Craig” Tweek pushed, nodding at him encouragingly.

 

“Baby… Tucker..?” Craig questioned “is that because..?”

 

“It’s because I want our baby to have your last name… I want Tucker to be our  _ -nghh- _ family name” he said “and uh… hopefully it might be my last name too…  _ -gah-  _ one day…” he ducked his gaze away from Craig in embarrassment and bit his lip.

 

“Are you asking me to..?” Craig cut himself off, his chest squeezing tight at the very real implications of this conversation. 

 

“Sort of” Tweek said “not now, maybe in the future? I dunno  _ -ah- _ forget I said anything ok…”

 

Craig pulled him forward awkwardly and presses their bodies as close together as his stomach would allow, he squeezed Tweek as hard as he could before pulling him into a kiss.

 

“I love you” he said when they broke apart “and I’d love to marry you, even if it’s sometime in the far future.”

 

“After the baby comes… we can think about it  _ -nnn-  _ more, if you want to” Tweek rambled breathlessly “I can't believe I just did that.”

 

“I kind of can’t believe our whole life together is happening, but I’m happy it is.”

 

“I love you so much” Tweek sighs, pulling Craig in for another hug “Did we just get engaged?”

 

“Maybe” Craig shrugged in Tweek’s arms “I don’t think there’s any bigger commitment than having a baby, everything else seems kinda small in comparison.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
